A mobile terminal installed with a Karaoke application enables a user to perform Karaoke using the mobile terminal. For example, the Karaoke application can provide musical accompaniment of a song through a speaker of the mobile terminal, and display corresponding lyrics of the song synchronously on a display of the mobile terminal. Moreover, the Karaoke application may include a scoring function, which scores the user's performance and allows for the score to be shared with friends of the user.
Conventionally, the user performs Karaoke using the mobile terminal, and submits a finished song to be saved and presented by a server. Other users using this Karaoke application may then play the finished song from the server and make comments. If multiple users each want to sing a different portion of the song, the users generally need to be together and sing their respective portions of the song using the same mobile terminal, and then submit the finished song to be saved and presented by the server.